The Only Water in the Forest is the River
by xXLightsintheSkyXx
Summary: The TARDIS Tells Mels about that she will be shot, and Mels doesn't regenerate. Now Time is collapsing because there is no River Song. Will they manage to keep Mels from dying and still save Time? AU Doctor/Melody 2-3 Amy/Rory .
1. The Corn Field

**This Fanfiction Was started with the Idea that NickiNarcissistxoxo had in her story ****The Future Can Always Be Changed****; I hope that nobody is mad at me for using the same Idea that she had for her story. I have always loved Mels and I wish that they would have given more time for her to be in the series, so I thought I would make This AU fic. **

**Summary: The TARDIS Tells Mels about that she will be shot, and Mels doesn't regenerate. Now Time is collapsing because there is no River Song. Will they manage to keep Mels from dying and still save Time? **

**Just so you know I have nothing against River, I'm just am adding some time for Mels to be Mels. **

**Disclaimer: Wait I just want to check… Ah Crap, no I don't own it.**

* * *

It was A Corn field. They were driving through a corn field. And I was following them. Of course Amy and Rory were unaware of my presents (Like all the other days since their wedding) and were leading me straight towards The Doctor.

That was the reason I was following them,_ The Doctor_, Everything Amy Talked about was almost always, _The Doctor,_ I tried not to be Jealous, after all I had lived with them and He hadn't. Plus, I wasn't a cold blooded killer. That thought always helped me cool down a bit.

I was very close to them now and could hear them screaming as I drove right in front of them. I had wanted to hit The Doctor head on, but thought better of it. I would get another chance at killing him later.

I watched as they all jumped out of the way (though the Doctor had some trouble getting out of the way and I think I hit him) and hit the ground right next to the blue box.

As I stopped I almost crashed into The Blue box that sat at the Side of the Circle. _Oh that would have been bad, _I thought as I got out of the Car.

I was now standing above The Doctor so I looked down to look at his face. He had Brown hair that swooped down into his deep green eyes. He had on a polka-dotted bowtie that gave him a look that screamed 'Look at me I'm a nerd!' However He was just as good looking as I expected him to be (for a killer that is).

"You said he was funny," I said, glancing at Amy, "You never said he was Hot,"

"Mels!" Rory shouted.

"What are you doin' here?" Amy questioned.

"Following you what cha ya think?" I answered standing next to my Chevrolet Corvette **(AN: I don't know if that is what it's called, I don't know anything about cars)**. Meanwhile The Doctor put a hand on the car, as he tried to get up.

"Um, where did you get the car?" Rory asked. I wished that he wouldn't have asked that, oh well…

"It's mine" I said quickly, hoping they wouldn't know it was a lie. I put my hand on the Car to make my lie look a little more realistic.

As I did this I heard the police sirens that had most likely been following me. _Crap_, I thought as I silently prayed that they wouldn't notice them.

"-Ish," I said Sheepishly, I smiled at them. "Oh Mels not again," She Sighed, I didn't like disappointing my Mum like that, but I had to get here somehow and _I_ didn't have a car.

"You can't keep doing this; you're going to end up in prison," Rory added, hoping that this time I might actually listen to him, but of course that will never happen.

Then another voice popped in, "Sorry, Hello." The Doctor said, turning to take a glance at me. "Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost" He continued then looked at my Mum. "You never said I was Hot?" He said in a slightly hurt tone of voice.

I didn't want to get into this conversation so I looked around for something to talk about.

"Is that the Phone Box?" I asked, walking towards it. "The bigger-on-the-inside phone box?"

The Doctor walked over to where I was standing.

"Oh, Time Travel," I Turned as he stepped forwards. "That's just brilliant."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you; I'm their best mate,"

"Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding," he paused before continuing, "The Women were all brilliant, the men were a bit shy."

"I don't do weddings," I stated, looking around. The Sirens were getting louder, as if they were trying to remind us what was going to happen if we didn't leave soon.

"And that's me, out of time." I sighed as I pulled out the gun I was carrying in my jacket. I heard the gun click.

"Mels!" Amy Shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I need out of here now." I answered, glancing at Amy.

"Anywhere in particular?" The Doctor Asked as he Held his hands up in surrender. Man, it felt good to have the upper hand.

"Well let's see," I thought a bit. "You've got a time machine, I've got a gun."

"What the hell," _I know the perfect place_ _to go_, "Let's Kill Hitler."


	2. In the TARDIS

I know the last chapter might have seemed like just a written version of part of the episode, but the other stuff will come in a little while.

If I Update fast right now it's just because I want to write an episode that isn't _'Let's kill Hitler',_ not that I don't love that episode, it's just that I've watched it so many times that it's driving me MAD!

Well on to other things, right?

Summary: The TARDIS Tells Mels about that she will be shot, and Mels doesn't regenerate. Now Time is collapsing because there is no River Song. Will they manage to keep Mels from dying and still save Time?

As I said before I have nothing against River, but just felt that Mels deserved more time. I hope you liked the last chapter; I updated it because the last one was lame.

Diclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Ok, let's just say that The Doctor wasn't happy when I told him I wanted to kill Hitler. When we started to walk into the TARDIS, he began a really long lecture about fixed points and how it was bad to just go around killing the bad people in all of time and space, and that I couldn't go around pointing guns at people. I stopped listening right after he started to talk.

When we entered the blue box I was hit with a beautiful sound, like someone was singing. I had the thought of asking if anyone else could hear the song but from the looks on everyone's faces, I could tell that they could not. Looks like that was just another thing I could do that my parents could not.

Just then, while the Doctor was jabbering on, I heard the voice that was singing change its song. "_Welcome my daughter_," the voice called to me," _It has been so long since I have had you in my console room! I had almost thought you decided not to come,_" I was confused; to my knowledge I had never been in the phone box before, but before I could ponder the information more, the Doctor yelled to me while running around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers," Are you even listening to a word I say?!" sounding very much like a child, and then began to lecture on again, something about respecting your elders.

Hey, I have plenty respect for my elders, but when they are snooty or are the Doctor, my respect stops there. And he had the nerve to lecture me. My parents were not being much of a help, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and test what I thought was a lie on the Doctor's part about guns not working (see Doctor, I was half way listening). I pulled out my gun and aimed for the Doctor's head… And shot… And then I missed him by an inch. Well so much for aim, he never stayed still! I wouldn't have thought much of it but then in my head I heard wailing. _Crap,_ I thought with a few other curse words, _I hit the TARDIS_. "

"You shot it!" I heard over the wailing," You shot my TARDIS! You shot the CONSOLE!

_Oh really, is that what I hit? I didn't know that,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well it's your fault!" I yelled without thinking. Oops.

"Aaaaaah!" The Doctor yelled, "How is this MY fault!?" so I did the first thing that came to my mind for a quick cover up," You said guns didn't work in this place. YOU said we were in a state of temporal GRACE!" I yelled back, just as mad. I didn't MEAN to hit it ok? Lay off! At least I had some anger withheld from the Doctor until he yelled back, "That was a CLEVER LIE, you idiot, anyone could tell that was a CLEVER LIE!" Oh no, he did not just call me an idiot like that; I was definitely going to kill him after this.

"Where are we?!" I screamed as I held on to the railing for dear life. Yes, this would be where I kill the Doctor, If this trip didn't kill me first.


End file.
